


if we ever meet again

by rusafajar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Kris bertemu seseorang dengan banyak dimensi.
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cahayamonokrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/gifts), [rainbowonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/gifts).



> percakapan non baku. aku-kamu. masih bersama clumsy lulu. tak berekspektasi nulis 牛鹿. tiga hari lalu bermaksud ngelanjutin 勋鹿 tp kesamber tiba-tiba dan sepertinya ff ini bisa langsung kutulis sekali jadi. 
> 
> (murni menulis pair ini untuk kesenangan pribadi)

Impresi pertama Kris saat melihat cowok di hadapannya cuma satu. Rusuh. Wujud hibrida antara bodoh dan ceroboh. Juga asimilasi antara berisik dan banyak tingkah. Padahal lubang telinga sudah tersumbat alunan _hip-hop_ dari musisi favorit. Volume lagu ditarik paling maksimal. Lalu-lalang manusia di stasiun MTR sudah serupa tayangan pantomim. Harusnya gerak-gerik cowok di hadapannya tidak mengganggu. Tapi, entah mengapa, meski matanya terpejam sekalipun, Kris bisa merasakan bagaimana udara di sekitarnya begitu heboh terkoyak entitas pendek nan konyol ini. 

Di menit pertama duduk di kursi tunggu, dia sudah menjatuhkan dompet. Disusul sebuah pena melorot dari saku kemeja. Sekali mengulur tangan, ponselnya ikut menghantam lantai stasiun. Satu pekik kesal tak serta-merta mengakhiri tragedi. 

Dunia yang tak berpihak pada orang itu, terbukti benar ketika tumpukan formulir melorot lolos hanya untuk terburai berantakan.

Kris sampai ikut-ikutan menahan napas.

Tidak sampai tiga hitungan, pangkal hidung sudah dipenuhi dengan kerutan. Dia sudah duduk dengan kaki terbuka. Tangan kini ikut terlipat di dada. Sebelah mata menyipit tajam memberi pandangan mencela. Kedua alis nyaris beradu di tengah. 

Meski dia sudah berlagak seperti seorang juri antagonis di acara survival untuk bakat cewek-cewek remaja, tentu saja objek itu tak merasa sedikitpun. Dari wajahnya, Kris berpikir dia masih SMA. Namun, pemikiran itu ditangkis ketika melihat potongan rambutnya. 

Dalam usahanya mengatasi kekacauan di atas lantai berbintik, dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang daun telinga beberapa kali. Model rambut keduanya begitu serupa. Agak panjang menggapai tengkuk. Belahan tak simetris dengan poni menjuntai panjang sampai pelipis. 

Kris makin sebal melihat itu. 

Setelah mengikat separuh rambutnya membentuk ekor kecil di belakang, dia menyingkir ke kursi paling ujung. Sumber bencana sudah disisakan jarak sejauh mungkin. Harusnya keheningan dunia lantas bisa diraih. Namun, dewa-dewa memang sedang tak berpihak. Balon kedamaian miliknya sudah bocor duluan sebelum sempat menggelembung.

Di hadapannya, telah hadir wujud yang paling dihindari.

Punggung Kris lepas landas dari sandaran. Sumbat telinga dia lepas kasar. "Mau apa?" 

Tak ada maksud intimidasi. Tapi, nada yang tercipta sudah serupa auman. Pihak oposisi terkejut. Mata membundar. Satu langkah terayun ke belakang. "Maaf."

Kris nyaris melihat ilusi laki-laki di hadapannya mengerut. Pupilnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tingkahnya mirip manusia yang berhadapan langsung dengan seekor naga. Namun, melihat figur itu tak jua menyingkir dari pusatnya bercokol, Kris pikir orang ini memiliki sebuah urgensi. Apalagi wajahnya yang begitu memelas sudah disertai bintik-bintik keringat di atas mulut. Bola matanya yang begitu basah, membuat Kris berpikir anak ini mungkin segera meledak dalam tangis.

“Kamu..” Kris mulai khawatir orang ini terlibat dalam kejadian kriminal atau jadi korban kejahatan. Tangan terulur refleks, berusaha menggapai lengan laki-laki satunya, namun hanya berakhir melayang di ruang kosong. Sungkan menyentuh orang yang baru ditemui. “Kenapa, eh?” 

“Mau pipis.”

Kris membuka mulut. Ada tanda tanya agung di antara garis-garis ekspresinya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuatnya benar-benar bersuara. “Di sini?”

“Enggak, lah!”

Jantung Kris melompat dengan transformasi itu. _Galak banget_

Bibir cowok di hadapannya langsung manyun dua senti. Dua pematang keras bertambah di antara kedua alis. Dia tampak merah. Bukan karena marah, melainkan malu. Ekspresinya begitu komplikatif. Kris sadar betul dia menanyakan hal yang tak pantas. Tapi, bukan salahnya juga kalau dia duluan yang menggunakan pilihan kata begitu buruk. Yakin tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Kris membuang muka. 

Saat kembali bertatap, wajahnya sudah berekspresi malas maksimal.

"Aーaku cuma mau minta tolong jagain tasku. Mau ke toilet." Nada bicaranya kini bersalut takut-takut. Dia menunjuk tasnya kemudian ke bangku kosong di samping Kris bergantian. “Boleh, ya?” 

Kris menarik bibir tak ikhlas saat mendengar nada yang dibuat begitu imut. “Hm.” 

“Hehehe.” Persetujuan implisit itu membuat dia merekah senyum lebar. Setelahnya, figur berbalut kemeja kotak-kotak kedodoran itu pun melesat cepat ke bilik pembuangan. 

“Bocah absurd.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kris masih ingat bagaimana orang itu melambaikan tangan riang dari kursi tunggu sebagai ucapan terima kasih, meski dia sudah melaju di atas eskalator sekalipun. Senyum tipis adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ditawarkan balik saat itu. Namun, ketika wujudnya tak lagi dalam batas pandang, tarikan tipis itu bereskalasi jadi sebuah lengkung.

Dia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan terlalu jauh ketika kartunya sudah beradu dengan pintu masuk. Tubuh tingginya bergabung dengan aliran manusia menuju gerbong tujuan. Ada perasaan lega ketika dia berhasil melompat tepat sebelum pintu tertutup. Namun, semua kebaikan itu luruh ketika mendapati dirinya di tengah hutan manusia. Tak tahan, dia segera menyelipkan diri, senggol kanan-kiri menuju perpotongan gerbong. Keberhasilan Kris disambut ruang yang cukup lega di hadapannya. Hanya beberapa orang yang berdiri terkantuk-kantuk dan sebagian lain berdiri berteman gawai.

Dia baru saja ingin mengambil tempat di sudut ketika suara familiar mengetuk gendang telinga.

"Hai!" 

Jujur, Kris tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Bagaimanapun dia tak kenal dengan orang ini. Pekikannya yang begitu riang sudah menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Tangannya yang menyembul minim dari lengan kemeja sudah terayun-ayun ke arahnya. Rasanya tak sopan jika dia mengabaikan cowok yang kini bertingkah seperti bertemu teman lama. Dengan dua tangan yang terbenam di saku _hoodie_ -nya, Kris memutuskan untuk kembali bergabung dengan orang yang kini sudah tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga.   
  
Figur tinggi besarnya membelah koridor. Ekspresinya mirip sekali ketua geng anak berandal.

Saat sudah berhadapan Kris memindai figur itu dari atas ke bawah. Pria lainnya menatap balik, tapi dia butuh mendongak untuk melakukan hal itu. Jika sudah saling hadap begini, mereka menciptakan pemandangan begitu ganjil. Dengan figur satunya yang masih betah memamerkan gigi, keduanya terlihat seperti antitesis satu sama lain.

"Kita ketemu la⏤" Gerbong menyentak kecil. Dia kalah telak dengan hukum kelembaman. Kepala nyaris terbentur jika tak ada tangan besar yang menahannya. 

Kris melakukan hal itu dengan begitu mudah. Tanpa berpindah dari posisi. Hanya mengayunkan satu lengannya ke belakang kepala. Tanpa usaha sedikit pun. “Bisa enggak sih, kalau enggak ceroboh?”

Kris refleks menyembur dengan ketidak hati-hatian itu. Yang ditegur hanya menarik bibir, kemudian meraih pegangan tepat di atas kepala. Dia merengut setelah bergumam dari sudut bibir. “Sori.” 

"Halah, enggak perlu,” timpalnya ketus. Kris ikut menyampirkan jari-jari, bergantung dengan dua tangan sekaligus. “Gerbong sebelah penuh. Aku pilih geser ke sini."

"Ini jam pulang kerja. Kita masih lebih baik karena gerbong ini enggak..." Kalimat terputus dengan pintu sambungan gerbong yang terbuka. Disusul gelombang besar migrasi manusia dari gerbong lain.

“Enggak beruntung. Iya, ‘kan?” sambung Kris. Netra mengedar pandang, mengamati bagaimana spot-spot kosong mulai terisi. Ruang kosong di koridor mulai penuh. Puluhan pegangan mulai dipenuhi jari-jari. Sampai Kris terdorong maju. Sampai pria satunya harus beradu punggung dengan dinding kereta. Sampai dia harus mengalah agar spot tangannya diokupasi oleh jari-jari panjang Kris. 

"Kamu keberatan enggak aku di sini?" Dengan nada yang begitu, pria satunya sedikit heran karena Kris tidak sedang menodongkan pisau.

Jawabannya adalah satu gelengan. Dalam jarak nyaris kurang dari tiga puluh senti, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana napas pria yang lebih tinggi menyapa dahi. Kris merasakan kecanggungan serupa. Apalagi dengan dorongan manusia dari belakang punggung. Kondisi semakin sesak. Dia memutuskan untuk merelakan tempatnya bergantung.

Dengan terpaksa, Kris mengarahkan tubuh laki-laki satunya agar menempati lokasi paling sudut, bersebelahan persis dengan pegangan dinding dekat pintu. Cowok pendek itu refleks menggenggam besi itu seperti pegangan hidup. Tangan Kris menyusulnya di atas tangannya persis. Sampai kulit mereka bergesekan tipis. Kris bertransformasi jadi pagar manusia. Sementara pria satunya terperangkap total. Terblokir dari manusia lain dari berbagai sisi.

Kris berbisik tepat di depan dahi. "Sori." 

Dia merasakan pria satunya menggeleng. "Aku yang minta maaf. Seharusnya kamu enggak ketinggalan kereta kalau enggak nungguin aku."

Mendengar nada penyesalan dari bibir mengerucut itu, Kris menarik sudut bibir. "Hmm. Salahmu, memang."

Dengan reaksi tanpa basa-basi, pria satunya mengangkat dagu. Mendapatkan ekspresi jengkel adalah ekspektasi awal. Namun, dia segera membuang muka ketika yang didapatkan adalah senyuman. Kris mendapati pipi berisi itu bersemu.

Sejujurnya, Kris juga tak paham kenapa harus melakukan itu. Juga tak mengerti ada urgensi apa sampai dia harus mengamati bagaimana pria satunya menggerak-gerakkan bibir seperti unta sebelum menjepit bibir bawahnya di antara gigi. Kedua matanya juga berkedip-kedip cepat.

"Oh." Mulutnya terbuka kecil ketika merasakan getar di dalam tasnya. Dia memperkirakan seberapa urgensi panggilan tersebut dari durasi ponselnya bergetar. Dan ketika tak kunjung berhenti di menit kedua, dia mulai gelisah membuka ransel dengan tangan yang tersisa.

"Aku bantu?" Masih dengan nada mirip seorang preman.

Tanpa persetujuan, Kris sedikit merunduk untuk menyapu tumpukan formulir ke dalam pelukannya. 

Dokumen-dokumen di lengannya memiliki gravitasi. Kris mengamati sebuah map dengan lambang universitas yang sama dengan tempat di mana dia belajar. Di ujung kanan, terdapat lambang klub yang tak familiar. Tapi, ketika tulisan Seadrone terbaca, Kris merasa pernah mendengar itu. Di bawahnya persis terdapat label kecil bertuliskan dua huruf _hanzi._ Dua kata. Dua silabel.

Lu Han.

_Jadi itu namanya?_

Dia mengulang-ulang nama tersebut di dalam kepala. Sel otaknya bekerja penuh menilik laci-laci, sampai akhirnya sebuah lampu bohlam menyala. 

Kris memiliki gagasan mengenai identitas orang ini.

"Aku lagi di jalan, Ma." Silabel akhir yang ditarik manja begitu mendistraksi. Netra mengamati lekat bagaimana figur di hadapannya membuat gestur-gestur kecil. Kadang jarinya yang usil menggali di sela-sela resleting. Di waktu yang lain dia mengulik sudut jendela. Bibir bawah terjepit di antara gigi. Ekspresinya begitu spontan dan Kris cukup terhibur dengan transformasinya yang berkali-kali. Kadang tampak begitu kesal. Di lain waktu terlihat ingin sekali menyalak, tapi ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan sebuah anggukan dibarengi ‘ _iya, Mama..’_ pelan. 

Tanpa sadar Kris melayangkan tatap penuh adorasi. Bibirnya tertarik lemah. Apalagi ketika melihat pipi bulat yang menggembung lucu. Ada urgensi untuk melakukan kontak fisik sederhana. Namun, akan lancang sekali jika mencubit pipi di pertemuan pertama. 

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan melakukan itu." Dia merengek lagi. 

Merasa ditatap, dia menoleh ke arah Kris dan menggumamkan _sori_ tanpa suara. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan kedip maklum, kemudian pura-pura menarik ingus.

Ketika panggilan itu berakhir, dia menyelipkan ponselnya asal melalui celah kecil di antara resleting tas. "Mamaku sedikit merepotkan jika dia akan dinas di luar kota," gumamnya tanpa diminta, kemudian menyentuh dokumen yang berada di pelukan Kris. Lu Han menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai ekspresi atas semua hal yang baru terjadi. “Dia selalu bertingkah seolah aku enggak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri. Mmn, terima kasih?” 

Dengan gestur sejelas itu, Kris justru bergeming. Tidak langsung mengembalikan. Sorot matanya menajam. Tumpukan itu dilekatkan ke pelukannya sendiri. "Lu Han?" 

"Ya, eh? Kamu tahu namaku?"

"Jadi benar kamu orangnya? Ketua klub robotik bawah laut yang diagungkan universitas?" Tanpa melepas tatap dari pria di hadapannya, Kris menyerahkan kembali tumpukan map itu. Dengan nada penuh penilaian yang didapat dari pria satunya, lensa daun Lu Han bergerak mengantisipasi. Dia membalas tatapan Kris tak kalah tajam, memberi ilusi jika irisnya menggelap seketika.

"Menjadi ketua klub di tahun terakhir. Sungguh keras kepala dan ambisius."

"Jadi pemenang di tingkat Asia tiga tahun berturut-turut bukan kesalahan. Seadrone adalah harga diri kampus."

Kris terkekeh mendengar argumen defensif itu. "Aku lagi enggak nyalahin, kok. Apa memang anak-anak SST selalu setegang ini? Aku cuma penasaran dengan orang-orang yang selalu bertengkar dengan sepupuku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Perseteruan konyol Seadrone dengan Stingrays. Sampai kapan kalian mau berebut kolam renang kampus?"

"Eh, kamu mau bahas itu sekarang?” Kini Lu Han menatap Kris dengan tatap terkhianati. Ketika dia sadar masih di tempat umum, dia kembali memelankan suara. “Hal itu enggak akan kejadian kalau mereka enggak nyerobot jadwal uji coba robot kami."

"Tapi sejak awal kolam itu dibangun untuk memfasilitasi klub renang. Stingrays juga kebanggaan universitas juga, omong-omong." Lu Han sudah ingin membuka mulut, tapi Kris kembali memotongnya. "Lupakan. Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan sampai direktur ingin membuatkan kalian dua kolam khusus yang berbeda. Aku bukan anak klub manapun dan aku dari SBM. Aku netral, _okay_? Hanya terlalu sering mendengar adikku yang satu itu marah-marah."

Tanpa sadar Lu Han memanyunkan bibir. Dari kobaran api yang nyaris tercermin di kedua matanya, Kris tahu dia sedang ingin berargumen. 

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu?” Kris menyeringai sembari menatap keluar jendela. Dia menunduk sampai nyaris bersinggungan dengan daun telinga Lu Han. “Percaya, deh, julukan School of Stress and Tension benar-benar enggak enak didengar."

Sejak tahun pertama, Lu Han sudah sering mendengar hal itu sampai di titik tak lagi peduli. Namun, mendengarnya langsung dari fakultas lain membuatnya mengingat sesuatu hal. Detik kemudian Lu Han terkikik geli. 

Sejujurnya, niat Kris sebelumnya adalah provokasi main-main. Tapi, Kris berakhir mengerut dahi melihat ekspresi di luar perkiraan. 

"Aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Kami punya julukan khusus untuk anak-anak pertukaran pelajar di kampus kami. ST untuk mereka bukan Science and Technology."

"Lalu?"

Kali ini Lu Han yang berjinjit untuk mencapai telinga Kris, apalagi setelah melihat beberapa wajah orang asing di dalam gerbong mereka. "Sightseeing and Traveling. Temanku pernah ada yang mengatakan itu ke salah satu dari mereka dan mereka cukup tersinggung. Setelahnya, gerombolan mereka lebih tertutup dan tak bergaul dengan anak-anak reguler."

"Sungguh? Aku ingin berkenalan dengan temanmu. Katakan terima kasih telah menyampaikan unek-unekku." Tak disangka, Kris ikut nyengir memikirkannya. " Mereka memang menyebalkan. Di manapun. Mereka tak pernah terlihat dengan ekspresi letih, stres, dan semacamnya. Jadwal mereka juga benar-benar fleksibel. Asrama mereka paling mewah. Mereka seperti menabur garam di atas penderitaan anak-anak lain."

"Benar, 'kan?" Lu Han terdengar sangat antusias kali ini. Dia kemudian melirik dokumen di lengannya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Tapi, kupikir-pikir lagi, tak seharusnya kita terlalu memikirkan hal itu, apalagi mengusik mereka. Ketika pulang ke negara mereka masing-masing, mereka tak lagi relevan di sini. Ujung-ujungnya kita tetap bersaing dengan teman sendiri."

"Kamu baru saja mengisi _careers week_?"

Lu Han mengangguk. "Kamu bilang aku ambisius. Tapi, setiap tahun, mahasiswa baru selalu lebih dari sebelumnya. Bahkan hari ini Seadrone tak banyak pengunjung. Mereka lebih memilih presentasi dari perusahaan-perusahaan itu. Di tahun pertama.” Lu Han memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Ekspresinya menyerukan keras sebuah ketidakpercayaan. Bahunya melorot seolah baru saja melewati hal paling melelahkan. “Bukankah mereka mengerikan?"

"Terjadi juga di kampusku. Bisa jadi mereka adalah rival kita di masa depan."

Lu Han menyetujui dengan membunyikan ibu jari. "Eh, kamu di tahun yang sama denganku?"

Kris mengangguk. "Aku enggak seperti kamu. Aku enggak ikut klub apapun. Kalau kamu mengomentari mahasiswa baru yang lebih tertarik dengan stan perusahaan dan sibuk dengan kuliah umum tambahan, dulu aku salah satunya. Fokusku membangun relasi untuk bisnis yang segera aku rintis setelah lulus."

“Ada yang butuh cermin rupanya.” Dia mengamati Kris dari atas ke bawah, dan saat fokusnya kembali ke wajah, Lu Han menemukan Kris sudah menyeringai. "Mengenai apa, eh?"

 _"Jewelry._ Aku tertarik di dunia mode dua tahun terakhir." Saat menjelaskan hal itu kedua mata Kris menajam dari sebelumnya. Kepercayaan diri menguar dari sana. "Tapi tolong jangan menilaiku dari pakaian belelku saat ini." Dia menyelipkan tangan ke sela lehernya, menarik keluar rantai silver berkelip dengan bandul mungil berbentuk astronot. “Tadinya aku berniat cuma bikin sebuah _mockup_. Tapi tanganku begitu gatal saat itu. Aku masih punya banyak yang lain.”

"Serius?" Bangga sekali Kris ketika dihadiahi sorot kekaguman. Kris tak menolak ketika dia menggapai kalung itu, memeriksanya dengan saksama. "Kau benar-benar keren."

"Kamu mau lihat yang lain?"

"Boleh?"

Kris mengangguk. "Tapi lain kali."

Kris mengulang dua kata itu di dalam kepala. Lain kali katanya? Apa tanpa sadar dia menyerukan keinginannya bertemu Lu Han di kesempatan lain? Di tempat selain gerbong MTR. Di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Bukan di lokasi penuh orang berjejalan. 

Mungkin di sebuah kedai kopi? Apa Lu Han akan menyukai gagasan itu?

Pria tinggi itu menertawakan pikirannya sendiri. Di awal tahunnya menjadi mahasiswa, dia tak pernah mengalami _crush culture_. Kampus baru, teman baru, fase baru, ditambah ragam etnis juga teman lintas negara di universitas tempatnya belajar adalah daya tarik. Berkat asimilasi budaya, semua orang tampak punya pesona sendiri. Semua orang jadi mudah jatuh cinta. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kris. Dia selalu serius dan fokus. Sinis adalah sikapnya pada orang-orang dilanda demam _crush culture_ kampus.

Tapi, prinsipnya lebur sudah dilahap entitas absurd di hadapannya.

Kris bukan manusia hipokrit. Lu Han adalah seorang pintar dan atraktif. Ambisi dibalik wajahnya yang kekanakan. Dia menimbulkan banyak impresi pada pertemuan pertama. Lu Han punya banyak dimensi. Ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang meledak-ledak inkoheren saat berhadapan dengan hal itu.

"Kalau kamu, gimana?"

Lu Han mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menyambut kesempatan yang akan datang dan memilih satu yang terbaik. Mendengarmu yang begitu terencana, aku bukan apa-apanya. Bahkan aku ikut seleksi Seadrone hanya karena merasa klub robotik terdengar begitu keren. Wajahmu akan tercetak di brosur-brosur. Kamu dibanggakan oleh junior-juniormu. Aku sangat kompetitif waktu itu. Tapi, di tahun ketiga, aku baru sadar bahwa hal-hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang krusial."

Lu Han terkekeh saat mengenang.

"Khas banget mahasiswa baru.” Kris mencela melalui sudut bibir. “Tapi enggak ada yang salah dengan itu semua sih. Selama hal itu adalah yang kamu sukai."

Lu Han hanya tersenyum menyetujui kemudian mengerling ke papan petunjuk pemberhentian, menunjuknya dengan kedik dagu, seolah menunjukkan sebuah ketidakrelaan. Kris mengikuti ke mana arah menunjuk. "Berapa pemberhentian lagi?"

"Dua. Kamu?"

"Empat." Ketika titik merah itu berpindah ke pemberhentian selanjutnya, Kris melanjutkan. "Kamu cuma butuh satu lagi sekarang."

Kris sadar betul dia mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa sedikitpun terselip sebuah keikhlasan.

Pintu gerbong terbuka. Orang-orang mulai keluar. Ruang bernapas kembali ada. Namun, Kris tak berpindah dari tempatnya. Lu Han masih menggenggam pegangan samping di dekat pintu. Keduanya belum bersuara kembali. Alur pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Bukan karena canggung. Hanya saja, mendapati fakta bahwa mereka berselisih cuma satu stasiun sebelum mereka berpisah, membuat keduanya menahan diri untuk bicara. Tak ada yang ingin kebablasan tiga stasiun di jam mereka pulang. Jadi mereka hanya bertukar senyum dan kerling seadanya.

Ketika kereta berhenti di stasiun terakhir, Lu Han menghadiahi lengan Kris dengan kepalan ringan. “Baibai.”

Kris benar-benar tak ikhlas ketika melihat punggung itu menjauh.


	3. Chapter 3

Bagi Kris, ‘Baibai’ bukanlah parameter sebuah perpisahan.

Tepat satu detik sebelum pintu gerbong tertutup, dia melompat keluar, mengedar pandang sampai menemukan figur Lu Han melaju turun di atas eskalator. Jarak yang lumayan jauh mengharuskannya berlari. 

Berpindah satu-satu membuatnya tak sabar. Dia melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, meski sebenarnya dia pun tahu Lu Han tak akan lenyap secepat itu.

Dengan dada yang masih kembang kempis heboh, dia menyambar lengan itu, mengeratkan cengkeramannya seolah meminta waktu sejenak menunggu nafasnya kembali netral. 

“Lu Han.”

Lu Han, dengan wajah bingung melepas sebelah pelantang telinganya. "Ya?"

Kris meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum bicara. 

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah minta nomor orang asing di kereta. Teman-temanku sudah punya pacar dan aku belum memiliki kesempatan untuk itu." Kris merogoh saku _hoodie-_ nya kemudian mengulurkan ponsel. Tangannya yang cukup besar memudahkannya membuka kode layar saat itu juga. "Kalau setelah ini kita ketemu lagi tanpa sengaja.. Jodoh, mungkin?"

“Apa?!”

“Kalau kamu enggak mau, aku enggak akan memaksa.”

  
  


Kalimat-kalimat itu lepas dari sangkar di luar kuasa pikir. Bahkan dia tak pernah memikirkan akan tiba waktunya untuk mengucapkan hal-hal konyol itu. Mereka lolos begitu mudah. Namun ribut detak jantungnya begitu kontradiksi. 

Tapi, seberapa banyak kemungkinan Lu Han mungkin berakhir canggung atau menganggapnya memalukan, Kris pantang mengubah ekspresi. 

Dia melayangkan tatap determinasi, seolah penolakan adalah hal tabu untuknya. Lu Han ingin melengos, tapi Kris sudah menghadangnya lagi meski sendi lehernya baru berporos satu derajat. Dan hal itu membuat Lu Han tak berani beralih pandang meski wajah sudah memerah padam. Kris berharap Lu Han memikirkan sebuah pertimbangan. _“Please?"_

Di usahanya yang terakhir, nada bicaranya benar-benar melembut. 

" _Okay._ " Kris tersenyum lebar mendengar hal itu dan Lu Han menyempatkan diri menggaruk tengkuk. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih gawai yang melayang di bawah hidungnya, tapi Kris mendahului, meletakkan punggung tangannya di tangan kecil Lu Han. Kedua tangan mereka bersinggungan karenanya. 

“Ayolah." Lu Han merengek dengan suaranya dibuat marah. Namun, yang dihasilkan justru seperti pacar sedang merajuk. 

Kris menahan diri agar tak tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Lu Han bertingkah malu-malu. Makin cengar-cengir saat melihatnya menyambar kasar kemudian berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Nomor itu enggak salah, 'kan?"

"Ya, enggak, lah. "

"Habisnya kamu ceroboh. Aku khawatir."

"Kamu dengar itu, 'kan?" Lu Han merujuk pada getar di dalam ranselnya bersamaan setelah tombol _panggil_ ia tekan. Kris memberi angguk kecil tanda setuju. Pandangannya tak dialihkan sedikit pun dari wajah Lu Han. Bahkan setelah dia membenamkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya, Kris belum berkedip. 

Lu Han memutusnya lebih dulu dengan pura-pura kelilipan debu.

"Kita belum kenalan. Aku Kris."

“Aku Lu Han. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Kris." 

Ketika mendengar namanya disebut, pria itu merasakan bagaimana tangannya sendiri nyaris menelan bulat-bulat tangan Lu Han. 

"Jangan."

"Ya?"

"Wu Yi Fan." Kris mempertegas dengan genggaman tangan mereka yang dieratkan. "Kamu boleh panggil aku Yi Fan. Khusus buat kamu."

Kris tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar. Hanya tarikan sebelah bibir dengan gigi yang dipamerkan begitu pelit. Senyum khas cowok-cowok tokoh komik serial cantik di panel pertama yang dikelilingi banyak gelembung berisi deskripsi berbalut pemujaan.

Dengan dinding batas yang diruntuhkan saat itu juga, tatap tajamnya tersubstitusi cepat dengan keramahan. Nyaris terlihat seperti adorasi tulus. 

Kris tahu benar hal itu bisa membuat siapapun meleleh di tempat. Dia benar-benar yakin. Sudah berulang kali dia membuktikan itu. Dan bukti ke ribuan kali terwujud dari makin matangnya kedua apel di pipi Lu Han.

"Jadi.. Yi Fan?" 

Kris tak bereaksi, tapi belum juga melepas genggaman. Pria yang lebih tinggi sengaja menambah sensasi dengan mengusap punggung tangan Lu Han dengan ibu jari, kemudian mengabsen buku-buku jarinya. Kris maju selangkah, membuat kondisi keduanya lebih mirip bergandengan. Semua dilakukan Kris tanpa melepas pandang sedikitpun. 

Dengan sedikit membungkuk, Kris berkata. “Ya, Xiao Lu?”


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah dua minggu sejak perkenalannya dengan Kris di stasiun. Dua minggu juga Lu Han tak diberi kabar satupun. Di hari setelahnya, suasana hatinya meningkat drastis dengan wajah mudah bersemu. Bahkan teman-teman klubnya berpendapat bahwa dia bertingkah riang saat itu. Di hari kedua, Lu Han mendapati dirinya menatap nomor Kris, seolah dengan demikian akan terkirim sebuah telepati dan pria itu langsung menghubunginya di detik itu juga. Di hari ketiga dia punya ide ganjil. Mungkin dia berhenti melakukan konfrontasi dengan Stingrays dan mencari salah satu anggotanya yang bermarga Wu. 

Tapi opsi terakhir adalah opsi penjualan harga diri. Bagaimana bisa dia minta tolong orang yang sering dia maki-maki? Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya jika opsi putus asa itu dia lakukan demi bertemu dengan sepupu dari rivalnya sendiri?

Di hari keempat, Lu Han menyimpulkan jika Kris cuma iseng dan ingin mengerjai demi kesenangan adiknya. 

Di hari ke lima, Lu Han memutuskan untuk tak lagi peduli. 

Dia tetap dengan kesibukannya dengan klub. Dengan dirinya yang dicegat sana-sini oleh junior-junior dalam rangka mengumpulkan formulir. Di lain waktu dia melakukan interviu di bawah pohon besar di taman belajar kampus. Di kesempatan lain, dia menghabiskan satu burger ukuran jumbo plus ayam goreng andalan kafetaria pusat. Naas, isi dompet digitalnya tak lagi sanggup membeli satu  _ cup  _ kopi bahkan air mineral sekalipun. Jadilah ia duduk di salah satu sudut kantin, bersebelahan persis dengan dinding kaca, berkutat dengan sketsa robot terbaru klub mereka yang bertajuk Orca meski kerongkongannya masih serasa tersumbat dan begitu berat. 

Dia tampak serius menyapukan grafit di atas lembaran-lembaran polos. Sesekali menengok untuk membalas sapaan dari para junior, membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot, atau menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menusuk bola mata.

Sampai akhirnya ponsel yang tergeletak di atas buku agenda, bergetar singkat. Lu Han benar-benar tak berekspektasi apapun. Oleh karena itu, ketika nama Yi Fan tertera di kolom pengirim pesan, dia segera menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Pensil diabaikan. 

Kertas dia singkirkan jauh-jauh.

_ Aku sendirian di kafetaria dan enggak ada teman ngobrol. _

Kedua mata Lu Han membola di bagian kafetaria. Dia buru-buru mengetik balasan. Namun, sebelum menekan tombol  _ 'send' _ , gelembung percakapan menyundul pesan sebelumnya. Kali ini lebih besar, dengan dua foto terlampir yang membuat jantung Lu Han terlonjak seketika.

Fotonya sendiri. Siluet samping. Satu foto menampilkan dirinya begitu runduk, kedua tangan sibuk dengan pensil dan penggaris. Satu yang lainnya menampilkan dirinya menggigit-gigit ujung jari. 

Ada dua kata yang tersemat di album itu.

_ Kamu juga. _

Dengan antusiasme tinggi, Lu Han menoleh dengan kerlip mata yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Dia menemukan Kris berjarak tiga meja darinya, melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar yang memamerkan gusinya. 

"Yi Fan!"

Kris memejamkan mata rapat mendengar namanya diserukan dalam volume maksimal. Masih dalam keadaan tersenyum, dia menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya, mengangkat ponselnya sendiri, lalu mengedikkan dagu ke arah Lu Han.

_ Mau minum kopi bareng aku? _


End file.
